New Kids
by o-DuskRising-o
Summary: There is a new family at Forks High School, the Cullens. Edward falls in love with Bella, but Bella is with someone else. Better than it sounds! Promise! R&R All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**First FanFic! R&R please, let me know what i can do to make it better!**

**I don't own any of the characters, they belong to the genius Stephanie Meyer!  
**

I pulled up in front of the school, I cut the engine and waited for someone to say something,

"Lets get this over with." Alice opened her door and started towards the main building, FORKS HIGH SCHOOL was written in large white letters. What a place to end up, I thought to myself. Of all the places to work in, Carlisle had chosen Forks, probably the rainiest town in the whole of America. And we where staying here until graduation, for definite. I ran to keep up with Alice.

We ignored the stares, I guess you could say we where used to it, every school was the same, everyone interested in us, the constant invitations to go on dates, to parties. Rosalie always got asked by every guy in school, despite the fact she and Emmet where clearly together, the same for Jasper even though he was head over heels for Alice. I got asked the most though, clearly with no one, and with good reason. I had never found anyone I liked. And even if I had, I doubt I would have ever acted upon it, we moved so often it was pointless for me to get attached to someone. People soon realised that we weren't interested and left us to each others company.

We got our schedules and headed off to our separate classes. English first hour, not too bad, I'd had worse. I introduced myself to the teacher and sat at my allocated seat, I glanced over the reading list, I had read pretty much everything. Being single in a house of couples leaves you a lot of spare time, I chuckled to myself.

The morning passed quickly enough, nothing had been very interesting, except for one girl in my English class, she must have sat down while I getting my copy of the play from the cupboard. We where studying Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, one of my favourites.

She raised her hand several times and made some interesting points, unusual for someone to take such an interest. It never really was the case in any of my past schools. I was going to introduce myself, ask if I could copy her notes from the work I had missed on Romeo and Juliet, it wasn't like I needed to have them, I just thought she would have some interesting things to say. But she was out of the door before I had a chance to pack my things away.

As we walked into the cafeteria, almost every head turned in our direction, I thought this might happen, news always travels fast. We got our food and sat down at an empty table, and began to eat. Conversation in the rest of the cafeteria was humming in my ears. I scanned the room, trying to see if I recognised any faces from my classes. That was when I saw her, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, she was pale and her face was delicate, her hair tumbled down in brown curls to just past her shoulders, framing her face perfectly. She wore a blue blouse, with a cling that showed off her perfect body. She was an angel. She looked over and her eyes met mine, she looked away at once, blushing furiously. I wanted to look away but I just couldn't the blush on her cheeks made her face even more beautiful.

"Edward, stop staring at her, you look like a pervert." Alice hissed. I forced my eyes away from her, and tried to join in their conversation, but after about 5 minutes I found myself giving in to my better judgement and stealing a quick glance. I scanned the room, but I couldn't see her at the table she was before. Oh there she was, now sat among a large group of girls, chatting easily, her eyes animated. Just then, a blonde haired boy leaned in from behind and kissed her neck, she jumped a little at his touch, then turned around and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth.

I was totally unprepared for the rage that swept my body, after a couple of deep breaths I was calm, she was so beautiful, how could she not have a boyfriend.

I leaned over to Emmet. "Hey, do you know that guy?" I asked pointing to the boyfriend.

"Yeah, his name is Mike Newton, he is in my Chemistry. A jock from what I gather. Pretty up himself." Emmet replied.

"And the girl?"

"Not a clue, hey Rose, you know who that is?"

"I think she is some sort of prom queen, girlfriend of the most popular jock. Don't know why, she's not much to look at."

I chuckled, typical Rose I thought, always so vain, quick to put others down if someone even slightly suggested they where good looking.

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch and the start of the afternoon's boredom. I got my books from my locker and headed towards Biology. Once again, I introduced myself to the teacher, he handed me my books and pointed towards the only spare seat left in the class, next to _her._

She glanced over as I pulled the chair back, gave me a quick smile and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Bella." I instantly recognised the voice, she was the girl from English. "Hi, I'm Edward, nice to meet you." I was shocked, a prom queen with brains! She had her folder on the desk and was writing something down on the cover, I read over her shoulder,

_Oh my God, this hurts like hell  
I had that dream again where  
I was lost for good in outer space  
Tell me, doctor, how to shake  
A waking nightmare that is only  
Worse when I am sleeping_

I recognised it, it was a lyric from my favourite song, Kill the Messenger by Jack's Mannequin. Her writing was so careful, and elegant. I was being surprised by the second, A 'prom queen' who was going out with the most popular guy in the school, was intelligent and liked Jack's Mannequin. This was just too much, next I would find out that she was a cheerleader!

"I think we have English together, we where doing Romeo and Juliet first hour?" Way to go Edward, i thought, way to sound like a stalker.

"Yeah, that's me, Isn't it such a great play?" she looked interested.

"I guess. I've never had much patience with Romeo though."

"Why not!? He is every girls dream!" She genuinely sounded shocked, I was surprised at how my opinion of Romeo was suddenly changing.

"Hes just so predictable!"

She opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by the teacher. We didn't speak the rest of the lesson, and like in English, she was out of the door by the time I had even had a chance to put my things away.

**Thanks for reading! Review please, anything is very helpful!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

It started just like any other day; Mike picked my up for school, much to Charlie's annoyance. When we got to school he went off to see coach, and I caught up with Jessica, not really wanting to hear all the details from her date with Eric, but it wasn't like I had anything else to do!

"Oh my gosh, have you seen those new guys, so hot! Especially the bronze haired one!" Jess came running up to me.

"You forget that you are dating Eric. Plus not to mention the fact that I have a boyfriend." I let my thoughts drift over to Mike for a moment, thinking about how hot he looked last night.....

"Hello, Bella, anyone home?" Jessica was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry what was that?" I smiled.

"I was saying that you will get a look at them at lunch, and the bell has just gone, if you hadn't noticed. See you later." She left, I walked to my English class with some excitement, we where starting Romeo and Juliet today.

I took my seat, halfway back and took out my books, most of the other students where seated already. I smiled at Angela, and she filled me in with the details of the next game coming up. Damn, it was on the night Jack's Mannequin where playing in Port Angeles. I really wanted to go, I'd missed them last time they where in town, because of some stupid cheerleading thing. Coach must be planning this, game nights, on the nights of concerts, I thought.

The lesson was pretty standard; I was the only one to raise my hand.

I got to lunch early, grabbed an apple and a soda and waited at the table for everyone else to arrive. I noticed there where people sat at the normally empty table, must be the new kids, I glanced over them, a small pixie type girl holding hands with a pale skinned boy, he was sat next to a dark haired boy, he was incredibly muscular, he was the type of person that looked like they could break your bones buy giving you a flick or a poke, he was staring lovingly into they eyes of the most drop dead gorgeous girl I had even seen, she had blond hair which was shimmering in the light and her features where just flawless. I imagined that she would be at the top of most boy's lists for prom. And sat next to her was.... perfection, it was the only way to describe him, he had perfectly styled hair that was a light bronze colour. His beauty took my breath away; he had the face of an angel. He was wearing an emerald jumper, which really showed off his obviously toned body and made his bottle green eyes really stand out. His eyes flashed over to meet mine and I quickly looked away, feeling my cheeks turn red.

"Hey honey, how was your morning?" I felt Mike's arms slide around my waist, and his lips start to kiss my neck. I turned around to kiss his lips lightly; feeling guilty for staring at the new guy.

"Fine. Nothing to complain about!" I said, taking a bite from my apple.

"I take it Angela told you about the game? They are gunna loose; they haven't won a game all season!" He turned to high five some of the guys and I lost myself in the girl's exited conversation about our trip to the mall at the weekend.

I took my usual seat in biology, Jack's Mannequin running through my head, I really annoyed at the fact I was missing the concert, but what choice did I have. We where expected to be there every single game. And Jess would kill me if I asked her to cover for me again. I would go and see them in Seattle, and I would take mike with me, they where my favourite band after all, he was going to have to like them at some point.

I started to doodle the lyrics to Kill the Messenger on my folder, when I heard the chair next to me scrape back, I glanced up, it was him, the boy from the cafeteria, though I'm not sure boy was the right word, man would be more suitable.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I smiled, a flash of recognition crossed over his face, only for a second, then he smiled the most gorgeous crooked smile, my heart skipped a beat.

"Hi, I'm Edward." He replied, what an interesting name, not one I'd heard in a while, most people called Edward where over 70, surely.

I returned to engraving Kill the Messenger into my folder, trying to breathe through my mouth, his scent was too much to bare.

"I think we have English together, we where doing Romeo and Juliet first hour?" That was funny, I hadn't noticed him there. He must have been getting his copy from the cupboard.

"Yeah, that's me, isn't it such a great play?" I mentally hit myself, could I sound like more of a dork?

"I guess. I've never had much patience with Romeo though." Interesting.... someone who cares, I wondered why he didn't raise his hand in class.

"Why not!? He is every girls dream!" I knew I was getting carried away, but I couldn't help it, I never had a chance to discuss literature with anyone. All my friends where not really into books, Mike only had two topics of discussion, the team and movies and as for my dad, he was really more of a fishing type of guy.

"He is just so predictable!" I opened my mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the teacher, so inconsiderate, wanting to start the lesson.

We didn't speak for the rest of the lesson, and when the bell rang, careful not to trip over my own feet, I got out of there as quickly as possible, I didn't need him to talk to me again, I would only like him more, and that was unfair on Mike.

I wandered over to Mike's car, not really wanting to linger with the girls after practice. As the other students streamed out of the doors, I found myself trying to look for Edward. Mike was late as usual, never wanting to be the first one to leave. I was still looking around seeing if I could spot him, I wandered what car he drove. I bet it was a flashy sports car; I had overheard the girls discussing them before practice, talking about their exclusive designer clothes.

"Looking for me?" Mike grabbed me from behind.

"Yes" I lied

"Good because I was look forward to seeing you and doing this." He spun me round and kissed me passionately. I broke away,

"Mike, at least wait until we get home!" I giggled, opening the passenger door and sliding in.

In the car I pretended to listen to his stories of how he had got some awesome three-pointers or whatever, it wasn't because I didn't care, I did, but my mind was remembering Edward's divine face, his angelic voice and his sweet scent.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

I wandered to Spanish where I knew I would find Emmet, I scanned the room as I walked in, seeing if she was in my class. I knew what I was feeling was wrong; she had a boyfriend for Christ sake. But something about her just kept me spell bound, her beauty was astounding, but what really got me was the music, the interest in literature, everything you wouldn't expect!

"Dude you there?" Emmet was poking me, rather hard, in the ribs. I snapped out of my day dream,

"Uhh, Yeah. Whats up?"

"Err, you've been asked a question."

"Oh right," I suddenly felt stupid, day dreaming about this girl. I asked the teacher to repeat what she had said and gave a quick answer. I tried to pay attention, to avoid a repeat, but my mind just wouldn't focus on Spanish, it was with her, wherever she was at the moment. Maybe she was in French, or History; now I could imagine her in history, it seemed to fit with her somehow.

We left Spanish early. Emmet, seeing I was anxious to leave, faked a headache and got us out 5 minutes before bell. Sat in the Volvo, I scanned the car park for her, waiting for her to come out of school. I looked for the blue blouse she was wearing, but I couldn't see it, I saw a fresh wave of people come from the gym. I saw someone with brown curls, similar to Bella's but I was pretty sure it wasn't her.

I did a double take, it was her. No wonder I hadn't spotted the soft blue blouse, she wasn't wearing it anymore, instead she was wearing the bright green of the schools cheerleading uniform. I could hardly believe it, what was a girl like _her_ doing as a cheerleader!

Suddenly, in my head it clicked, this was why she was going out with that Newton kid, in all of the schools I had been to it was the same, jocks went out with cheerleaders. It was almost like an unwritten rule. I thought back to biology when I had made that joke to myself about her being a cheerleader! I felt angry at myself, it was almost like I had predicted it! She looked a little uncomfortable in the uniform, like she felt stupid wearing it. She didn't, in fact she looked even hotter than she had before. The green really suited her skin, and made her eyes look like deep pools of swirling chocolate.

She was leant against a silver car, and it looked like she was looking for someone. I was kidding myself if I thought it was me she was looking for, and I was right, about 5 minutes later, Newton showed up, I looked away. I felt like i was intruding, but about 10 seconds later, curiosity got the better of me, I looked over and instantly regretted it, they were kissing passionately against the car. She broke away and opened the passenger door. He sat down in the driver's seat and they headed out of the car park.

"Everyone's here, lets go." Alice slammed the door shut as I started the engine. The short drive back to the house helped me clear my head. Driving had that effect on me, Alice once joked that driving was like meditation for me, she wasn't far wrong.

I parked the car in the garage and went up to my room, I turned on my laptop and checked my e-mail, empty as usual. I wasn't really one for keeping in touch with people I would probably never see again.

I sat down at the piano downstairs, and hit a few chords. I closed my eyes and thought of her, her beautiful face, her swirling chocolate eyes. I thought about the lyrics of my favourite song she had written on her folder. I let her presence in my mind, guide my fingers. I saw the way her face lit up when we talked about Romeo and Juliet, I saw the blush on her cheeks.

I hadn't noticed that I had got an audience. I looked up, Alice was looking lovingly at Jasper, Rosalie looked annoyed. As Emse came to sit next to me on the piano stool, I saw the glint of tears in her eyes.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered, "I'm glad you are playing again."

I tried to think back to when I had last played, I couldn't remember. Emse gave me a hug and left the room, seeing that I was finished. I tried to think of something to call it, nothing seemed beautiful enough compared to her, it'll simply be called 'Bella's Lullaby' I thought to myself.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Emmet elbowed me playfully in the ribs. I gave him an "I don't know what you're talking about" look.

"Oh, come on. You only play when you are happy, and I saw you looking for someone in the car today. Whoever it is, I'm sure she would lower her standards to date you!" I was pissed, now Emmet had noticed, everyone would know about it.

"It's no one, and she is taken anyway, so it doesn't matter." I said hoping he would drop the subject there. I really should know better than to fall for someone.

"Oh my goodness, it's the Swan girl" Alice burst through into the room, obviously listening from the other side of the door. Great.

"No its not." I decided that it was time for me to make an exit. I returned to my room and pressed play on my speakers. Jack's Mannequin filled the room, I shut it of angrily. I picked up the nearest book and started to read. It was a classic, Pride and Prejudice. I lost myself for a good two hours in the adventures of Jane and Elizabeth Bennet, only stopping to get something to eat.

I sat at the kitchen table as I ate, flicking through the local newspaper. As I suspected, nothing interesting on the news pages, Forks was incredibly small, only 3,000 people. I thumbed through to the adverts section, something caught my eye; Jack's Mannequin where playing in Port Angeles, a few weeks from now. I wondered if Bella was going, I made a mental note to ask her tomorrow.

What was I doing, I had not known she existed 24 hours ago, and now every thought was of her. And she had a boyfriend. It made me angry to think of them touching, him kissing her. My mind was yelling, it should be me, I tried to ignore it. But it didn't work, I settled down to sleep, knowing I would be dreaming of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! It's the reason I keep writing. I'm sorry the chapters are so short, I didn't realise that 1,200 words was so little! Thanks also to my friend Tasha for proof reading!**

**BPOV**

I unlocked the door, and Mike headed straight for the kitchen. He opened the fridge and chucked a diet coke in my direction.

"How about we watch a movie." I suggested, knowing that I wouldn't have to talk to him while it was playing; he got so involved whenever we watched something.

"Sure, how about Romeo and Juliet. You said you where starting that today in class?" I should really give him more credit; he really is quite an attentive boyfriend.

I headed upstairs to get the DVD from my bedroom, lay on my bed, my arms searching for it under my bed. After pulling out several books and a shoe, I found it. I turned around, ready to go back downstairs only to come face to face with mike. He stared into my eyes and kissed me deeply. Normally I would have really enjoyed this, but my mind was thinking of Edward.

Mikes hands started to wander, I batted them away. He started with wandering hands again, about 5 minutes later. I broke away.

"Mike, what are you doing?"

"Erm, trying to have some fun with my girlfriend."

"Well it isn't fun; can we watch the movie now?"

"What is up with you today Bells, you aren't yourself, I spoke to jess and she said you weren't the same at practice, what's going on?"

I sighed, trust jess to say something, in the 5 minutes they would have talked after practice.

"I'm fine, just a bit annoyed that I'm missing this concert."

"Why you missing it, and who's playing?"

I knew where this was going, "Its game night, and Jack's Mannequin playing."

"Game night is far more important than some angry girl crap. You need to prioritise Bells, Me or music."

I hesitated,

"You shouldn't even have to think about it! I'm your boyfriend for crying out loud. I come first. Maybe I should quit the team, would that make you happy?"

I could hardy believe it, he was offering to quit the team for me,

"Lets do it mike, together, I'll quit cheerleading and you quit the team!"

"Yeah right, like I'm gunna quit the team. The team is my life. You ready to watch the movie?"

"Sure." I sighed again, knowing that it was pointless trying to carry on this conversation.

I put the DVD in and pressed play, I tried to loose myself in the world of Shakespeare, but I couldn't. Every time Romeo said something I was reminded of Edward. I felt my heart flutter as I thought of his velvety voice saying the lines. Mike has his arms round me, obviously trying to make up for earlier. His arms were warm, but it didn't feel comfortable, I stopped breathing as I replaced Mike with Edward and imagined what I would be like for him to hold me in his arms.

I shook my head, trying to expel such thoughts from my head. It was wrong, I didn't feel this way, I only thought it because of our argument earlier, Mike really loved me and it was unfair for me to think of someone else.

Eventually the movie finished and Mike got up to leave.

"I can't pick you up tomorrow, coach wants us in at 7.30 for some extra practice." This was nothing new; coach was always trying to fit in extra practice.

"Fine, Ill take my car. See you tomorrow." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and closed the door behind him.

I finished off my homework, made dinner and went up to my room. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come.

***

Edward was standing in front of me, his angelic face distressed.

"What about Mike?" He questioned

"Mike who?" I replied

"You have no idea how good that sounds."

He leaned in our faces moving closer together, we where just an inch apart when I heard a beeping, it got louder and louder... what was it.

I sat bolt upright in bed and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock, it was just a dream. I sighed, that was defiantly all it was. A dream.

I suddenly felt very guilty, dreaming about kissing him was almost as bad as actually kissing him in my mind. I would make it up to Mike, I know, I will go and watch his practice this morning, he always liked it when I went and watched him play.

I got dressed hurriedly, quickly styled my hair and jumped in my van. As the engine roared to life I smiled, over 20 years old and still going strong.

I arrived at school for 7.45, to a surprisingly empty car park. I got out of the van and headed towards the gym, there was no one in there. I went to check the main hall, maybe they where having a lecture on basketball. No one there either.

He must have given me the wrong time, I thought. I went to put my books in my locker when I heard voices coming from the A.V. room. I put my ear to the door; I heard some mumblings about practice and early mornings. Ahh, this is them, probably watching some footage of a past game.

I opened the door and dropped all of my books to the floor. It was Mike; I recognised the back of his head. But he was making out with someone. At first I didn't recognise the girl, but as he broke away from her, I got a clear look at her face. It was Jessica. My best friend was making out with my boyfriend.

"Oh my god, Bell, it's not what it looks like." Mike gave a shocked expression. "She came onto me. I swear."

I was raging, I walked over to Jess, she looked stupid, stood there with her shirt off and her make up smeared on her face. I slapped her. She winced at the sting.

"You stupid, stupid bitch." I yelled. "He is my _boyfriend._"

I turned to Mike, "Do you really think I'm that stupid? That she came on to you?"

I bent down to pick up my books, and turned to leave when I felt Mikes hand grab my wrist. I froze,

"Don't you dare touch me? Don't speak to me; in fact don't even look at me. Ever." I spat.

I pretty much ran to my van. I hit the gas pedal and started driving. I had driven about 20 miles when I stopped. I pulled over, I sat still for a moment before I started to cry.

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**So... I have far too much time on my hands, I have written 5 chapters in 3 days. I suppose that's what comes from living in the countryside. Lots of love to everyone has reviewed! I really enjoy reading them! Also.... big love to everyone who added me to their story/author alerts. **

**EPOV**

I was right; all I thought about was her all night. I dreamt of holding her in my arms, and kissing her. I hated to wake from my dreams, but I had to go to school. To see her.

I parked the car, scanning the car park for the sliver car she had left in yesterday. I spotted it. My heart beat faster, I would see her. Even if we didn't speak, seeing her would be enough for me.

I practically ran to English, a massive smile on my face. Her seat was empty, my heart dropped slightly. She must be late. But she didn't appear at all, she wasn't at lunch either. My first thought was that she must be skipping class with her boyfriend, but he was at lunch surrounded by the same group he was yesterday. She wasn't in biology either.

I went home feeling empty. I was counting on seeing her today, I had decided that observing from a distance was the best option for me; she was clearly in love with her boyfriend and getting attached was the last thing I needed.

I decided to take a walk to clear my head, I headed towards the forest, taking deep breaths of forest air.

Before I know it I had walked about 2 miles, I was completely lost. I walked towards a noise, thinking it was a car, but as I got closer to it, it sounded like a women crying. I broke into a run. The sound was getting closer and closer, I ran into a clearing, and there, head in her hands was Bella.

"Oh My God, Bella are you ok, are you hurt?" My fists curled, wanting to hurt whoever had made her cry.

She looked up, an expression of shock crossed her face,

"What are you doing here?" She muttered, in between sobs.

"That's not important right now, what's important is that you are ok." I pulled her into a hug, feeling the electricity in her touch. I stroked her hair while she cried, knowing she would talk when she was ready. She took several deep breaths and began to speak.

"He told me he had practice early in the morning, and I went to watch. I couldn't see them anywhere, but I heard some people talking in the A.V. room, I thought they where watching an old game or something. So I opened the door, and he was in there, with Jessica and they where making out." She burst into a fresh wave of tears, I held her closer. Wanting her pain to stop.

"Its ok, I'm here." I whispered, giving the top of her head a kiss. Strawberries, her hair smelt of strawberries. It instantly became my favourite smell.

We where sat in that meadow for what felt like hours, I held her until her tears dried up.

"I should ring Charlie, he will be worried" She took her cell from her pocket and flipped it open, she looked at the screen and her face contorted with anger. She slammed her phone shut and launched it at a nearby tree.

"Do you want to borrow mine?" I handed her my phone, she nodded and took it from my hands, dialled a number and wondered over the other side of the field. Even when she was shouting into the phone she looked so graceful, even though she was angry, I couldn't have loved her any more than I did right now.

She wandered back over to me, handing me my phone. "Thank you, I should probably getting home."

"Are you ok to get home? I can come with you if you want." She nodded weakly.

We walked through the woods in silence, her leading the way. She finally stopped at the side of a road, and climbed into a car that must have been at least 30 years old.

"Nice car." I said stifling a laugh.

"Be nice, it's still going strong. For an OAP." I saw her smile for the first time since I had found her, a couple of hours ago. I sent a text to Emmet telling him to meet me at Bella's with the car.

We talked about nothing in particular all the way back to her house. I saw Emmet waiting next to the police cruiser.

"I'd better be going, you going to be ok?" She whispered yes. I pulled her into a hug. I lingered longer than I should have. Mentally cursing myself, I pulled back.

"See you in English." I opened the car door and slid out, and got into the Volvo. Emmet pulled away, and gave me a look.

"I didn't go looking for her! I found her on my walk."

"Whatever little brother." He chuckled to himself, "Anyway, what's up with her, even I could see those red eyes."

"She found Mike making out with Jessica. I think she's been sat in that meadow all day." My fists clenched, I was strongly resisting the urge to hunt Newton down and kill him right now. I took some deep breaths and slowly my fists unclenched.

"You've got it bad. And if it's obvious to me, it'll be obvious to her." I wasn't sure if this was really a bad thing, I wanted to be with her badly, but I highly doubted she felt the same way. I could tell by the way she was just now, that she wasn't over Mike.

When we got home, I went and sat at the piano, once again I closed my eyes and my fingers started to play Bella's lullaby. It changed a little this time, I wasn't sure how but it was different.

Once again I dreamed of her, we where together sitting in that same meadow, but instead of tears in her eyes it was the joy that i remembered from our conversation about Romeo and Juliet. We talked about everything in the dream, music, books, family, everything. I also dreamed of playing her my lullaby and telling her I loved her, but I knew it would never happen. She would never feel the same way.

Thanks for reading! Before I forget, the way I have always imagined Bella's lullaby sounding, is like this piano piece called I Giorni, it's by Ludovico Einaudi. Here is the youtube link, .com/watch?v=jhuGfmoIv_M its just heartbreaking. Thanks for all of the reviews, keep them coming in! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I love reading them! Here is Chapter 6, I might not update for a couple of days, as I am away and might not get to a computer, but I will be writing while I'm gone, so there should be a couple of chapters for you when I get back. Trusty notebook: D**

I got out of the van and ran through the forest; I didn't know where I was at first. And then I remembered. I used to come here when I was younger, when my parents where still together. We would play ball and eat a picnic. We would stay there until it got dark, drinking hot cocoa, wrapped up in blankets.

They where my favourite memories of when I was younger. I leant against a tree and a fresh wave of tears erupted.

I sat there, absolutely still for hours. Going over and over the picture in my head. Mike and Jessica, the boyfriend and the best friend. How pathetic. I had no doubt in my mind that this was both their faults. Jess has always been a bit flirty with Mike, but I always assumed it was just friendly, I knew that Jess had a small crush on Mike when we where younger, but she had got over it long before I started to go out with him, or so I thought.

Mike had always been a player, flitting between girls as and when he pleased. He has assured me that he was over it, when we first started going out. Obviously not.

It clicked in my head, all the times her was 'busy' before school, he was hooking up with Jessica.

What had I done? How had I driven him to this? I had been a good girlfriend. I had stopped myself from quitting cheerleading on several occasions, for him.

Suddenly it hit me; the one thing that I wouldn't give him, that Jessica would, without giving it a second thought.

Sex.

He was always pushing me to sleep with him, that's what he must have been getting at last night, in my room.

I started to sob again, putting my head in my hands.

"Oh My God, Bella are you ok, are you hurt?" I looked up, it was Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I muttered, visibly shocked. This day was just getting too weird.

"That's not important right now, what's important is that you are ok." He pulled me into a hug, I almost gasped as I felt a spark of electricity where out skin touched. He held me close, and I breathed in his irresistible smell. Should I tell him? I had only known him for 2 days yet I felt like I could trust him with my life.

"He told me he had practice early in the morning, and I went to watch. I couldn't see them anywhere, but I heard some people talking in the A.V. room, I thought they where watching an old game or something. So I opened the door, and he was in there, with Jessica and they where making out." A fresh wave of tears erupted; I felt his arms tighten around me. I

could have sat here forever.

"Its ok, I'm here." He lightly kissed the top of my head. I went light headed for a moment. It was all getting too much, but I couldn't leave his comforting embrace.

We sat for hours, in the same position. Me quietly sobbing and him holding me. Eventually the tears ran dry.

"I should ring Charlie, he will be worried" I took me cell from my pocket and flipped it open. 'You have 25 missed calls from Mike' I felt the anger build up inside me, I clenched the phone and launched it at the nearest tree.

Why had he rung me, I thought I had made it pretty clear this morning.

"Do you want to borrow mine?" he was suddenly at my side, holding out his phone. I nodded at took it from his hands, Charlie answered on the first ring.

"Where are you, I've been calling all of your friends and they said they haven't seen you all day! There better be a very good explanation." He was angry; I imagined he was about 5 minutes from calling out his whole police force to look for me.

"I'm ok Dad, I wasn't feeling too good so I went to get some pills from Port Angeles, the car broke down, but I'm on my way home now." I lied, surprised at how easily it came to me.

"Who are you with, who helped fix the car? I hope you weren't flagging people down, that is so dangerous. Especially for a teenage girl."

This was really starting to annoy me, he couldn't baby me forever.

"Dad, you can't keep on doing this, I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm fine and surely that's all that matters?"

"Fine, I'll drop it, for now. Just make sure you get yourself home in the next 30 minutes otherwise I am sending the guys to look for you." He put the phone down. I gave it back to Edward, struggling not to gasp when we touched.

"Thank you, I should be getting home." I started in the direction of the car.

"Are you ok to get home? I can come with you if you want." I wondered how he was going to get home; I pushed that thought to the back of my mind. I would have given anything to be with him just for another minute.

We walked back to the car in silence. I wanted to say something, but I knew it would come out as either a mumble or a sob.

"Nice car." He was trying not to laugh.

"Be nice, it's still going strong. For an OAP." I smiled. I normally got annoyed at people who made comments about my car, but I couldn't be angry at Edward.

We didn't talk about anything important, just general chatter.

I pulled up in front of my house, I noticed his brother sat in a silver Volvo.

"I'd better be going, you going to be ok?" I gave a whispered yes and he hugged me, I inhaled deeply. His smell was irresistible, his arms so soft and warm; I could have slept like this. He pulled away, getting into the Volvo.

I leant my head into the living room, Charlie was sat watching the game.

"I'm home, and tired so I would prefer if we talked about this tomorrow." I walked off before he had a chance to turn around and see my red eyes. I lay on my bed, my thoughts swirling around my head. Edward and his smile, how he held me close. What a difference from Mike, who tended to run away when I started to cry. I expected myself to burst into tears again, but i didn't. Mike and Jessica could go and die for all I cared.

I got dressed for bed, thinking about Edward the whole time. I lay under my covers thinking wishing he was still holding me. I desperately didn't want to feel this way, it would just lead to more heartbreak, the gorgeous Edward Cullen would never be interested in simple Bella Swan.

I slipped into sleep, dreaming of him.

**So, here is todays update! Hope you enjoy it, I should have 2 or 3 chapters by the time I get back! Please keep reviewing!**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I found a computer! I have another chapter waiting for you, but it needs checking over! Let me know if there are any mistakes in this, as I couldn't find anyone to proof read this for me! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, especially Thats-So-Alex and Charlotte1993 who have reviewed pretty much every chapter! Enjoy!**

Something was going to happen today, I wasn't sure what but defiantly something. I could feel it! I dressed quickly and waited for the others in the car. I turned on the stereo and the sound of Debussy filled the car. I closed my eyes and I got lost in the music.

I heard a tap on the window. I wound down the window to come face to face with Rosalie.

"Your presence in required in the dining room." She smirked at her dreadful British accent.

Everyone's faces where serious. I took the remaining seat and Carlisle began to speak.

"I have something to ask you and I world appreciate it if you gave me your honest answer." He took a breath. "I have been offered a surgeons position-"

"That's great! You should totally go for it" Alice said, her face visibly less tense.

"Let me finish Alice." He continued. "The reason I've asked everyone to discuss it, is because the hospital is in Phoenix, Arizona."

My heart dropped, we would be moving. To Phoenix, away from Bella.

In that moment a thousand emotions raced through my head. Anger at Carlisle for even considering it, pain for having to leave her, jealousy at the rest of my family for getting to be with the one they loved, and I didn't.

"Well I'm good to go wherever, it's not like I enjoy moving, but ill do anything to get away from this town. It's so wet." Rosalie said flatly.

"Emmet, what do you think?" Carlisle said calmly.

"Well, I'm wherever Rose is. But I kind of like this town, its funny." Emmet smiled, no doubt laughing at some prank he had pulled on some freshman at school. Typical Emmet.

"I don't want to leave, I really love it here!" I was surprised by Alice's outburst. I thought she hated Forks. "Plus Edwards about to make a move on Bella, that girl he is in love with. And I think that Bella and I are going to be great friends." I shot an angry look at her, I didn't mean it. I was actually quite thankful; I knew that I could count on Alice to fight my corner. I made a mental note to thank her later.

"I'm with Alice, I like it here." I knew that he didn't, but as always he was being a gentleman. I also knew that he would do anything for Alice. I thought this unfair that he got to give things up for the girl he loved and I didn't.

I assumed Carlisle wanted to go and Esme wanted to stay; after all she hadn't had a chance to completely re-decorate the entire house yet.

This meant that it was left up to me to make the decision. I didn't want to leave her, but Carlisle had been so good to me. I couldn't go against his happiness could I?

"Edward, your thoughts please." Carlisle remained calm.

"Well, honestly, I don't know what to think."

"That's ok Edward; they don't need an answer until next week so you can have a think about it."

***

By the time we got to school, it was 4th period, I had missed English. I was okay because I knew I would see her at lunch. Oh god, lunch, what was Bella going to do? She couldn't sit with them, not after what had happened yesterday. Before I knew it I was sitting by myself, waiting for her.

She walked in, and looked around nervously, looking for someone to sit with. She looked towards the table where the rest of my family where sitting, where I had sat on that first day. Maybe I was just imagining it, for my own pleasure, but I swear he face dropped when she saw my empty seat. She scanned the rest of the cafeteria and eventually caught my eye. I signalled for her to come over... She looked behind her. Ha! As if I would ever want anyone else. Seeing that there was no one but her, she started to make her way over to the table.

"Hi Edward. How are you?" It was Jessica.

"Fine thanks." I replied curtly. Despite the fact that I was clearly looking over her shoulder, she continued.

"I was just wandering whether you want to go to prom with me?"

The cheek, she must be going with mike surely, is she was such a bad friend that she would hook up with her best friends boyfriend, she should have no issues with going to prom with him.

"No thank you." I said rather bitterly. I saw Bella finish paying for her food. She looked over and saw Jessica; and I saw a flicker of pain in her face. She turned to leave the cafeteria.

"Bella!" I called out; she turned and headed back towards me. I admired her grace, just as I thought that, she tripped over her own feet, I tried so very hard not to laugh.

"If you don't mind" giving Jessica the politest look I could muster and focused my attention to Bella. Jessica stormed off muttering something along the lines of "HER! You have to be kidding"

"What was that about?" She placed her tray down on the table.

"Jessica just asked me to prom." Her face contorted with anger.

"And…?"

"And what?"

"What did you say?" I liked it that she was eager to know, the second I had thought it I knew that I was probably to find out whether Mike was free to go with her. After all she did still love him; I could tell by the way she had reacted yesterday.

"I said no."

"Why? Do you have someone else in mind?"

"I do, as a matter of fact." Its you. I wanted to ask her so badly, but I couldn't.

"Who is it? You can tell me you know. I'm good with secrets." A mischievous smile spread across her face.

"I'll let you know who it is when I ask them." I gave her a flash of my 'persuasion' smile. She stopped breathing for a moment.

"Fine. So, why aren't you sitting with your usual crowd today?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I felt like a change." I liked how blaze that sounded.

"Is that so?" She raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah, and anyway I could say the same for you." I smiled, "A cheerleader no sitting with the jocks, shocking." She blushed.

"Well, I don't really like the conversation, and besides, I like the company on this table a lot better." She blushed.

If my heart could beat 1,000 times a minute, that's what it would have been doing.

"Interesting, I suppose you aren't such bad company after all." I gave a low chuckle, this was fun.

"Well I have to go see a teacher now, see you in biology."

She had only been gone 30 seconds when none other than Mike Newton slammed his dirty hands down on the table.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He demanded.

"Eating my lunch."

"I meant with Bella, she my girlfriend if you hadn't noticed." Anger raced through my veins, how dare he call her that.

"Do you really think that she still wants you?" I wasn't sure, but he didn't deserve her, that was for sure. Mike's face was angry.

"And what the hell would you know about that?"

"Everything." I walked away, sure that if I spent another second with him, I would have smacked his face in.

**Hope you liked it! Keep the reviews coming in! xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, here it is Chapter 8. I'm amazed that I've written this much. Normally I start on something then get bored after a while! Thank you very much to everyone who has reviewed, if you read it and you liked it, please don't just add me to your story alerts, I want to know what you think! It'll only take you a minute!**

**Oh, before I forget, I have started another story, its called Masquerading. Its another Twilight story! Its about Bella moving back to forks. Its a long explanation and I wont bore you with it, but do give it a go!  
**

I hated Jessica. I was debating whether or not to throttle her as I walked away from the cafeteria. I hadn't needed to see a teacher but I think I would have fainted if I'd stayed there any longer. His presence was just intoxicating. I stopped breathing as I remembered his smile at lunch. No wonder every girl in school was throwing themselves at him. He hadn't shown any interest in them though. This made me smile, he had shown interest in me, it may just be in a friendly way, but it was something.

I looked up when he took his seat next to me. I couldn't help but smile, he was just so gorgeous. We sat in silence for a few minutes, it was slightly awkward.

"I forgot to ask you earlier- how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I couldn't care less, quite frankly they could go die and I wouldn't be bothered." It felt good to say it out loud, like I was finally done with both of them.

"You should probably tell mike that, he seems to be under the impression that you two are still dating." He sounded annoyed.

"Well we aren't. And there is zero percent chance that I will ever get back with him. Not after that." I had never been surer of anything. Why did I even go out with him in the first place? "Wait, how do you know that Mike thinks that?"

"He tried to start a fight with me after you left. He seemed to think that I was hitting on his girlfriend." He said it like he was amused by the thought.

We got on with our work, as the teacher walked past. The last thing I wanted was to get moved away from Edward. I was shocked at how strong my feelings where towards him. The teacher moved towards the back.

"So, I was wandering what you are doing this Saturday? His voice was careful.

"Nothing, why?" I couldn't believe it, he was asking me out if wasn't mistaken! Was this really happening?

"I was wandering whether you wanted to do something with me?" I was trying my hardest to stop myself from jumping up and down. Be cool Bella, calm and collected.

"Sure, you got anything particular in mind?"

"Well it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you, would it? A mischievous smile was plastered all over his face.

"I hate surprises." I grumbled.

"I should hope so! You don't honestly expect me to make this enjoyable for you!?" He was still smiling that smile.

The teacher passed by again, moving more quickly this time.

"I have a question." It was kind of random, but something that had been bothering me.

"What do you want to know?" The smile had disappeared and had been replaced by a worried look.

"How come all of your brothers and sisters are dating?" I felt stupid saying it. "Isn't that like, incest?" His face relaxed and he chuckled.

"Not if they aren't related."

I was really confused now, he must have noticed as he began to explain.

"Carlisle and Esme aren't our real parents, we are all adopted. Rosalie and Jasper are brother and sister, as are Alice and Emmet." I found my self wandering about where he fit in. It must have been written all over my face. "Me? I'm just by myself. I was adopted when I was 3, I don't remember my real parents, Carlisle and Esme are my parents now." I had expected him to look sad, but his face was calm, like he had accepted it.

"Enough about me, I want to know about you!" His face had that familiar smile again. "What's going on with your parents?"

"Well, my dad is Charlie Swan, best known to most people as Chief Swan. My mom is Renee; she lives in Florida with her second husband Phil. I live with my dad because I didn't like Phil."

"Sounds simple enough. Why don't you like Phil?"

"Well, I didn't _then_ because I didn't want my mom and dad to separate. In my mind, it was his fault. But I saw the difference between the way she looked at Phil and the way she had looked at my dad, it was clear she loved him much more than she had ever loved my dad. But by the time I realised this I had settled at school, I had made friends and I even had a boyfriend." I felt stupid bringing that up again. "I probably should have gone. Saved myself some drama."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't, if you had, we would have never met." My heart flipped over in my chest, looked over at his face and got lost in his deep emerald eyes. His stare was intense. I could have looked into his eyes happily for hours, but the bell rung and we had to leave. I remembered that I had to go to gym instead of cheerleading today, all sports practice was off with week, coach was on holiday.

He walked with me to gym, he didn't say goodbye, instead he reached out and slid a slender finger over my cheekbones. It felt like a trail of fire, where his skin had touched mine. I sighed as he walked away, completely happy with the fact that I was falling in love with Edward Cullen.

***

"Hi I'm Alice, Bella isn't it?" The pixie look-a-like that was one of Edwards 'sisters' was talking to me! How odd, I hadn't seen any of them speak to anyone out of their little group.

"Yeah, your Edwards sister right?" She nodded.

"You wanna run laps with me?" She seemed unusually hyper for someone so small.

"Thanks, you are an actual life saver. I'm sure Edward has told you about what happened yesterday, well both of them are in this class." She tried to look surprised; I should have known this was why she was talking to me, for a favour. Well I wasn't anyone's charity case.

"Be sure to tell Edward thanks." I was angry now. I left the changing rooms and headed to the track, I started to run.

"Hey Bella wait up. He did ask me if I would, but I wanted to! We are going to be great friends, I can just tell!" I ignored her, but she didn't give up.

"Don't try and pretend you can't hear me, I know you can. You should know that I don't give up easy, and don't even think that I will have to get tired soon, in my last school I was distance running champion for 2 years in a row, I could do this all day." She clearly was amused by this.

"Fine, you win." I turned and gave a sarcastic smile. We chatted about nothing much while we completed our set amount of laps.

"Want to grab a coffee?" We where changed and walking towards the car park. I quite liked Alice's company.

"Sure."

"Cool, is Starbucks ok?" I nodded. "Also, can we go in your car? Ours is a bit full, plus, Edward and Jasper will try and tag along, and nobody wants that." She grinned.

"Sure, do you want to go tell them where you'll be?" Hoping that if she mentioned it to Edward he would indeed tag along.

"Nah, I'll text Rose later." She jumped in the passenger seat of my van, I sat down and the engine roared to life. It always made me smile when I had a new person in the car and they jumped at how loud the engine was. I saw Edward in the driver's seat of the Volvo; he looked surprised that Alice was with me. Alice followed my gaze and gave a little wave to Edward. He gritted his teeth and turned to stare straight ahead.

***

"So, what's your story?" Alice handed me my tea. **(A/n I'm trying to make tea cool :D) **two tea bags, no sugar and lots of milk. Perfect.

"What bit of it?"

"Urmm, lets start with guys, past boyfriends." She grinned.

"Well, there is Mike, and we all know how that ended." I paused, "And then there is Jacob, he is my dads friends son. We where friends when we where younger, he ad crush on me and the feeling wasn't mutual, he asked me to be his girlfriend, I said no, and we haven't spoken since!"

"Oh my gosh, that is so sad!" I would hate to fall out with Jasper if we broke up, which would be kind of weird, seeing as I live with him. And it would make me the only single in the house. That would suck."

"Aren't you forgetting Edward? He is single too."

"Not for long" she said quietly.

"What do you mean, has he said anything to you?" I didn't know why I was acting this way, I was never that girl, wondering what a guy had said about me, if the had mentioned me. I was a little ashamed.

"What hasn't he said about you, he is practically my best friend. He tells me _everything._"

"So, are you going to tell me or what?" I was getting impatient.

"Of course not, I'm going to leave that to him." Suddenly I wished it was Saturday. "And no, I'm not going to tell you where he is taking you, that would ruin the surprise."

"Stupid pixie." I muttered under my breath.

**Thanks for reading, keep the reviews coming in, I'm aiming for at least 10 for this chapter! **

**xxx**

**p.s. don't forget to check out Masquerading my new fan fic  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this chapter took so long! I had some problems getting it just right! Let me know if you spot any typos or something that doesn't make sense!**

**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, I love opening my e-mail and reading all the kind things you have written, please keep them coming!**

**Another plug for my other FanFic, Masquerading. Please check it out!**

**Oh, one final thing, Edward mentions that he has made flan, as you can probably tell I am British and I wasn't sure whether this was the right word to use, let me know!**

The week passed agonisingly slowly, everyday was they same. Bella and I sat together at lunch and then talk about anything and everything in biology. I wasn't complaining, I just couldn't wait for it to be Saturday!

Finally it was Friday, Alice and Bella headed off for their now routine after school trip to starbucks, Jasper and I played on the Wii when we got in, I as usual, creamed him at tennis. I suddenly remembered that I hadn't arranged a time with Bella, I rang Alice's Cell, she let it ring, obviously to annoy me, eventually, she picked up.

"What do you want?" She sounded pissed.

"I would like to speak to Bella." She grumbled and I heard Bella's voice.

"Hi, what's up?" I forgot how amazing her voice was.

"I was just wandering whether you wanted a lie in tomorrow?"

"No" she said almost straight away, that make me laugh.

"I'll see you at 9.00 then." We said our good byes and I rang off, I went to the piano and played the song I had been playing more and more everyday.

***

I woke at 7.30; I slipped on a blue Ralph Lauren polo tee and some jeans. I made some food and stuck it in a picnic basket.

"Nice basket little red riding hood." Emmet was trying (and failing) to hold back a laugh. He gave a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Very funny, I'm just off to see the big bad wolf, if you don't mind." I pushed past him and headed towards the car, it was sunny, a miracle considering this was Forks. I pulled up to Bella's house at exactly 9 am. I was relieved that her father's car wasn't there. I didn't know if she had told anyone, but quite frankly I could do with out the interrogation. I knocked on the door and she appeared, she looked so beautiful, it took my breath away.

She was wearing a purple round neck Ramones tee, denim shorts and black converse. **(Pictures on my profile)** Her hair was loose and flowing. My heart skipped a beat as I noticed how the t-shirt clung to her every curve and the shorts made her legs look impossibly long. Her eyes where still deep pools of swirling chocolate.

***

"Are you going to tell me yet?" Bella was asking, as she had been every couple of minutes for the past half an hour.

"No, that would ruin the surprise. Plus we are here." I turned of the road to a small car park.

"You are taking me to a car park?" She sounded a little confused.

"Don't be silly, we aren't exactly here, we do have a bit of a walk." I admitted. Her face looked annoyed, "But we don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No, I want to, it's just that I'm not great at hiking, I'm a tad clumsy." I tried really hard to hide my laughter. She was just adorable.

"Lead the way then." I took her hand and lead her down the trail, it wasn't that difficult, I just wanted to feel that electricity between us again. After an hour or so, we arrived, at my meadow.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful." She walked, as if in a daze, to the centre of the field. She turned to me and her face softened as she looked me, she looked at home. Just then the sunlight broke through the clouds and she looked even more radiant. She was just the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Went to the space where I had put the picnic stuff before I went to pick her up earlier this morning.

"What's all this?" she asked as I lay out the picnic blanket.

"Just some lunch. You hungry?"

"Yeah, what you got?" I started to empty the food from the basket, I didn't realise how much food I had actually brought; flans, sandwiches and salads, not to mention the pudding. Her eyes widened, a sneaky smile crossed her face as she picked up one of the sandwiches and threw it at me.

"Well, now it's on!" I picked up a slice of flan and threw it as hard as I could to the side of her. She squealed and started to run away! I chased after her, eventually catching up. I grabbed her waist and pulled her towards me; she tripped and fell over, taking me with her. She giggled as she landed on top of me; she manoeuvred herself so she was lying on top of me, looking into my eyes.

"Thank you for bringing me here it's so beautiful."

"That's ok, though it's nothing compared to you." She blushed and her hair fell down into her face, I pushed it behind her ear with my hand. She looked at me with her breathtaking eyes. I could feel us moving closer, our lips where barely an inch apart. I put my arms around her back and puller her tight, our lips met. Slowly at first, then more passionate. My arms where locked around her perfect body, her hands where in my hair, I rolled onto my side, I moved my hand from her shoulders, I ran it down the side of her body, lingering on her hips before moving my hand down her bare leg to her knee, I hitched her leg up onto my hip. She broke apart from my kiss.

"I'm sorry, was that too much?" The last thing that I wanted is for her to feel like I was going too far.

"No, I was just wandering why you are kissing me, I mean look at me." She was obviously so delusional.

"The reason I am kissing you is because I want to, I have been to 5 high schools and no one at any of those schools has come close to how I feel about you, you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I would do anything for you." I looked into her eyes and a worried that I had taken it too far. Her face softened.

"The way you look at me sometimes..." her words trailed off as she started to kiss me again, deeper, more passionate than before. I tried to control my hands, but they just wanted to hold her closer. We finally broke apart, but only for need of air. She turned to me and said the words I had dreamed her saying.

"I love you Edward." I looked into her eyes, and meaning every word, I said, "I love you too, since the moment we met."

She looked over and we melted into another passionate kiss. When we broke for air she snuggled into my arms, we laid there for what felt like hours. Eventually, she decided that it was time for her to go home, because Charlie would be back.

We arrived a good 30 minutes before she had said Charlie was due back. I wanted to ask her something; as usual I had left it until the last possible second.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I would love to."

She gave me another kiss and jumped out of the car. I watched her walk into her house; this was the happiest day of my life. I knew what I had to tell Carlisle.

**So... What do you think? Let me know then! It only takes a minute! **

**Anyone got any suggestions of where I should go next, I could use a couple of ideas, and I'm running out! Thanks for everyone who has reviewed! Ooh and if you like this story you will LOVE a story called A New Beginning by Thats-So-Alex, it's under my favourite stories on my profile! Check it out! **


	10. Chapter 10

**So... I don't really know where to go with this next; do I go fluff or drama? Well, I decided fluff, who doesn't love it? Especially considering that it would be really horrid to break them up when they have only just got together. I have incentives for you to review! I'm thinking previews ect... Also, I am currently not revising for me exams so I can write this, I'm also not making the dress I promised I would make for my sister. Instead I am sitting in bed, writing for all you lovely people! Xxx**

**P.S. Happy Easter, hope everyone is stuffing their faces with chocolate, I know I am.**

He loved me, I couldn't be any happier. I was literally dancing around my room. I wanted to tell someone, I flicked through my phone, Jess, no way. Mike? Screw him. Alice... perfect. I pressed dial.

"Hey, I was just about to call you. Starbucks in 10?" She sounded exited, maybe Edward had already told her.

"Sure. See you there." I went downstairs and left a note for Charlie to tell him to tell him where I was going. I jumped in my truck. I had to stop for a moment while I remembered his hands around me. I wanted more of it. I blushed at my thoughts, despite the fact that no one was there. I turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life.

***

I saw Alice pull up in her yellow Porsche just as I got out of my car; I waited for her to come over to where I was standing.

"Nice car."

"Thanks, it was a gift from Edward. What can I say, he spoils me." She gave a little giggle as she took my arm and led me inside. We made our way to our usual seats only to find our drinks already there, waiting for us. We looked over to the counter; we saw a girl blush and turn away.

"Aww, isn't that just the sweetest! Let's go say thanks!" She marched over to the counter.

"Hi, we just wanted to say thanks for the drinks, do you want to join us?" Alice said, I chuckled she always a little forward.

"Yeah sure, I've got my break now anyway. If you're sure that's ok?" Alice nodded intently and we went back to our usual seats.

"What's your name?" Alice demanded the minute the poor girl had sat down.

"It's Angela, I got to your school." I immediately felt bad, I didn't recognise her. I hated the person I had become since I went out with Mike. I was going to make a real effort to change that. She obviously saw my expression.

"I'm new, I started on the day you guys started coming in for drinks after school." I felt slightly better; I was too wrapped up in thinking about my date on Saturday.

"Cool, you enjoying Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yeah it's really good." She shifted her position in her chair. "Do you know who the guy who sits at the very back is; you know the one with the bronzeish hair?" I nodded, curious where this was going.

"Oh don't worry, I don't like him or anything, I was just wandering if you knew that he looks at you pretty much the whole lesson." I laughed.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend." About time I let the cat out of the bag I thought.

"You what! When did this happen?" Alice jumped out of her seat and pulled me into a hug.

"Today, when he dropped me back at my house." I smiled, playing the moment over in my head.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy. When he told me that you had something to tell me, I thought it was something along the lines of 'I have some new shoes for you.' not this!" Alice squealed and hugged me tighter. I shot an apologetic face over my shoulder; this must be a bit much for her. It took me a good few days to get used to Alice's perpetual excitement.

We chatted for a good hour, we said goodbye to Angela, I took her cell number down. I knew that we could be really good friends.

"Do you fancy sleeping over tomorrow?" Alice suggested. I was about to say that I couldn't because it was school the next day, but I remembered we had a teacher training day **(A/N is this the wrong phrase to use?) **plus, any excuse to Edward again.

"Sounds fun. I'll come at 4." She nodded and jumped into her Porsche, as she drove away, I wondered why he had given it to her. Probably a bribe, knowing Edward.

***

Four o'clock couldn't come fast enough. I woke at 10, got showed and dressed into the same tee shirt that Edward had been so appreciative of yesterday and some skinny jeans. I did my hair and finished my homework. I slowly watched the minutes pass by. I got out my phone and texted Alice,

**Is it ok if i come over earlier, im really bored.**

A message came back a couple of minutes later.

**You are so predictable, see you in 10. *Attached- link to Google maps***

I opened the link. I made a note of where I was going and jumped into the truck, I was pushing it as fast as it would go. It still wasn't quick enough for my liking. I got there in just under 15 minutes.

Alice was waiting on the front porch, waiting for me.

"Oooh, I'm so exited. It's just going to be so fun. We can do makeovers and pedicures....." I stopped listening. She pulled me inside and up to her room; it was like a fairytale in here. Pink was_ everywhere_.

"Let's get started!" She sat me down in front of her vanity. I sighed; it was going to be a long night.

***

"Alice." She was in her own little world, a world no doubt filled with endless shops and limitless credit cards. "Earth to Alice." I repeated, waving my hand in front of her face.

"Sorry what was that?" She looked confused.

"I said that you are going to have to release me, I need to use the bathroom."

"Yeah sure, it's the second door on the right." She removed the curling tongs from my hair. She had already changed what I was wearing several times, I needed to get out.

I found the bathroom easily enough. It was massive; there was a series of carpeted steps leading to a vast marble floor. In the middle of the room there was a huge sunken bath, though it was so big it could easily be mistaken for a hot tub.

As I left the bathroom, I forgot about the last step and I tumbled forward. I expected the wood flooring of the hallway to wind me, but I didn't land on the floor, instead I landed in someone's arms, I looked up, only to be met by those familiar green eyes. I gasped, but he held his finger to my lips.

"Bella is that you?" Alice called from her room. I shot a 'Help me' look towards Edward. He nodded and gathered me into his arms. He walked silently to one of the doors and opened it. His room, it was very adult, not what you would expect from your typical teenage boy, but then again Edward defiantly wasn't typical. One wall was made up entirely of CDs. I walked over to them, running my fingers over the spines of the cases. His taste in music was amazing, he had loads of classic bands like The Who, The Stones and my personal favourites, The Ramones. He also had loads of newer stuff like Jimmy Eat World and La Rocca. The new Bruce Springsteen was there too. A man after my own heart, I thought.

I heard a bolt slide across the door; I turned to see Edward smiling.

"It's to keep her out, not to keep you in." He explained, he moved next to me and slid his hands around my waist. "Not that I would object to being locked in a room with you." I turned to face him, seeing my favourite crooked grin; I grabbed his neck and pulled his lips towards mine. We broke apart as we heard a loud knocking at the door.

"I know she's in there Edward, if you could kindly stop your make out session and give me _my_ guest back."

I had to put my hands over my mouth to stop her hearing my laughter. Edward sat with his back to the door and motioned for him to sit down next to him. He put his arm round me and pulled me close to him.

"Edward I'm warning you," Alice called from the other side of the door, "If you don't give her back right now, I swear to god I will tell her about the piano." I gave him a quizzical look, looked into my eyes, his expression simply said 'later'.

"Hello? What are you two doing in there?" A great idea popped into my head, this would defiantly make her leave. I leant over and whispered in his ear,

"Just follow my lead." He nodded. I pulled him up from beside the door and over to his bed. He raised his eyebrows and smiled. He sat down next to me and looked at me as if to say 'what next?' I started to kiss him passionately, over acting on the sound effects, and Edward joined me. He broke our kiss and began to kiss my neck; I took this opportunity to moan his name very loudly. He looked up to me, smiling and a mischievous crossed his face. He got up, went to the end of his bed and slammed it into the wall. He purred my name and pushed the bed into the wall again. The way he said my name sent shockwaves through my body.

"Eww, that's gross. Ugh I'm going out. I need shoes, lots and lots of shoes." We stood silently hearing her stomp down the stairs and slam the front door.

"That was fun; I should pretend to be having sex with you more often." I said, giving a little giggle. I walked over to his C.D. player and pressed play. The sound of Kill The Messenger filled the room.

"It reminds me of the first time we spoke." He confessed, I thought back to that day, I remembered that I was bummed that I couldn't make the concert. I honestly didn't know he had seen the front of my folder. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"The day that changed my life." I looked over and saw his eyes looking at me intently, piercing my soul. I pushed him onto the bed and began to kiss him again; it was like the meadow, except more. His hands wrapped around my back and pulled me closer. My skin burnt from his touch, I knew I had to control myself; it was getting out of hand. I pulled away; taking another opportunity took look into his gorgeous green eyes.

"Sorry, I have to learn better self-control with you."

"Sure, But I'm not saying no if you are to have a relapse." He grinned cheekily. He pulled me into a hug. "I love you Bella Swan."

"I love you too Edward Cullen."

"I want to show you something." He took my hand and led my downstairs to a room with a piano in it. He sat at the piano and played some chords. He motioned for me to sit next to him, he began to play.

I was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard, it was delicate and emotional. He didn't play from music; he had his eyes closed while his fingers danced over the keys. The music went into a crescendo and slightly sped up. I closed my eyes and was instantly transported back to the meadow, where we had sat for hours, kissing and him just holding me. I wandered if he had written I, he must have, if someone else had written it, he wouldn't have played with such passion. The ending was just amazing; it held such passion and love.

"What's it about?" I breathed.

"You." He turned once again to look me deeply in the eyes. I knew then that I loved him more than anything else in the world.

**An extra long chapter, aren't you lucky people! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to story alerts ect! I **_**should**_** have another chapter up tomorrow. **

**xxx**


	11. Authors note

This is not another chapter, sorry to everyone who has looked at their email, and come to read the next chapter.

Here is the thing, I have no ideas left. I want to carry on, but every time I write something down it just sounds stupid. I've hit a wall.

Your ideas would be greatly appreciated, PM me or whatever, I really want to hear from you.

xxx


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks to Thats-So-Alex (totally check out her story) and padme1899 for the help with kicking my wall down. I did promise to be nice and romantic, and technically I'm not breaking that promise. But it will get a little heavy. You have been warned. This technically belongs to Mark Schwhan as well as Stephanie Meyer, considering it is basically a One Tree Hill Episode, with Twilight characters.**

**EPOV**

Alice was mad, as was to be expected. But I let her go when Alice got back from her trip out, and she seemed happy enough. I went out, I got into my car and started driving, not really sure where I going. I eventually stopped by the river, just a few meters down from the local basketball courts, which was the haunt for the basketball team, or so I'd been told. Sure enough, there was Mike and the rest of his minions; shooting hoops and smoking roll ups. Well some of them where, some others where crowded around someone or something. I craned my neck to see if I could see what/who they where crowded around. All I could see was dark hair, eventually there was a hole in the wall of jocks and I got a good look. It was a boy from one of my classes, he was quite awkward looking, he had glasses and was a little overweight. His nose was bleeding and one of the lenses of his glasses was smashed. Mike was leaning over him threateningly; I was just about to get out of the car when mike spat on him and walked away, the rest of the team followed close behind him. They jumped in their various cars and drove off. I jumped out of the car and ran over to him.

"Are you ok?" He turned his head and gave me an evil glare.

"Yeah, what are you doing" I took his arm, which looked broken.

"I'm helping you."

"I don't want your help. I'm not a charity case." He gave me a look of pure disgust and got up.

"What did I do?" I was genuinely confused.

"You just as bad as them, in fact you are one of them. I've seen you sitting with that cheerleader." He practically spat the words at me.

"I'm not like that. I promise."

"Yeah sure. Like I said, I don't need your charity." He walked over to a beaten up car sitting just in view. The windows where smashed and swearwords had been painted on the side of the car. He started the engine and drove off into the night.

***

"Hey Emmett, do you know a kid with really black hair, a bit overweight and wears glasses."

"Sure, he's my lab partner. He's a pretty cool guy, but he is always getting beat up by the jocks. He tries for the team every year or something like that." Emmett said; his mouth full of chips. What disguising habits, I don't know what Rosalie sees in him.

"Figures." I went to see what Bella and Alice where doing, they where in the den watching a chick flick. I decided to leave them to it. I didn't want to be in even more trouble with Alice. She would probably break out the pictures from my 'goofy' phase. That had to be avoided at all costs.

I went to bed, after all I was really tired and I had a load of assignments to do for Tuesday, and I didn't want to be tired.

I was just getting to sleep when I heard my door open, a couple of seconds later I felt someone sit down on my bed.

"Edward." It was Bella.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Can I stay with you tonight; I can't sleep for fear of being attacked with eyelash curlers."

"Sure." She lifted the covers and laid down on the edge of the bed. As far away from me as possible. I reached out and pulled her close to me, snaking my arms around her waist. I gently kissed her neck and felt myself get comfortable. Her breathing evened out and I knew she was asleep. I followed soon after.

***

Tuesday came round pretty quickly, I hadn't done half of my work, I was too busy thinking of Bella. And how we where going to school today as boyfriend and girlfriend. I couldn't have been happier.

I was running a little late this morning, so I rang Bella to tell her not to wait for me, and to go in her own car. Rosalie took her own car too, fed up of waiting for me. I left the house only 20 minutes later than usual. I got into the Volvo, actually pleased that I had the car all to myself.

When I pulled up to the school, I saw lots of people running away from the buildings, all with expressions of terror on their faces. I cut the engine as I spotted Alice running towards me.

"Alice, what is going on, I need you to tell me." Her face was covered in tears.

"There is someone with a gun inside the school. I was walking in with Bella and they fired it and I was running and Bella was behind me and then she wasn't." Alice was clearly freaking out, I wanted to comfort her but the moment I heard Bella's name I was running towards the school.

"Edward!" Alice was calling me, but I didn't care, I had one thing in mind, find Bella and make sure she's ok. I was going to go to the coach's office and get a baseball bat, but what good was that against a gun. I went to the entrance where I had seen Alice running from only a few minutes earlier. The halls where abandoned.

I noticed blood on the floor, a few small drops, I looked a little further away, and there was a smear of blood on the ground. It was like a trail, a trail that led me to the library. I opened the doors, careful to make as little sound as possible. I saw the trail of blood again; I followed it, careful to be silent. It lead right to the back of the library, I turned a corner and I gasped in shock.

It was Bella, leant up against a bookcase blood pouring from her leg. She looked up, her amazing eyes full of tears. I immediately went to her side.

"Bella, what happened to you?"

"I think I've been shot." She broke into tears again.

"It's all going to be ok; we need to get you out of here." I helped her get up, but the minute she tried to take a step she collapsed into my arms.

"I can't do it, I'm really sorry."

"What are you apologising for? It's me that should be apologising for not picking you up this morning. If I had, none of this would be happening."

We sat back down on the floor. She leant her head against my shoulder; I played with a strand of her hair. We sat there for what felt like hours.

"Did you see who it was?" I was going to kill them

"It was some kid with really black hair. He was a little chubby, and he was wearing glasses." It was the kid from the basket ball courts yesterday. I clenched my fists.

"Calm down, he didn't look evil or angry. He just looked scared." **(A/N I didn't write that, it belongs to the lovely One Tree Hill writers.) **She closed her eyes and her breathing evened out. She had lost a lot of blood.

"Bella," I said, shaking her, "do not close your eyes, and keep talking to me. Please." I knew that if she closed her eyes she would become unconscious. I kept on shaking her.

"Bella, please." I was begging now.

"I love you Edward." She looked into my eyes and slumped down even further.

That was it, I was carrying her out. I picked her up, and cradled her in my arms. Her body was about 10 times heavier than I had imagined. I made my way to the doors, opening them carefully. We made it all the way to the main hallway.

"What do you think you are doing?"

I turned to find myself staring down the barrel of a gun.

"She's lost a lot of blood, she needs help."

"Why should I let her go, she did this, this is ALL HER FAULT."

"It's not, she wouldn't do that. She isn't like them."

"She would and she did." I heard footsteps behind me.

"Let them go, they didn't do anything. She could die" It was Emmett. "Do you want her to die?"

He moved the gun from my face and pointed it behind me. It took all of my strength not to jump on him right there.

"Move, now." I didn't need telling twice, I practically ran out of the door. I was welcomed by a series of cops with guns pointing at my face.

"Put your hands where we can see them." One officer yelled.

"Look, I will, but she's been shot, she's lost a lot of blood." Suddenly a paramedic ran over with a stretcher. Bella was taken from my arms and I held my hands up in the air.

BANG. A gunshot echoed from inside the school.

**Please review!**

**xxx**


End file.
